Its a Supernatural Easter
by snchills
Summary: Dean tries to explain to Sam about the Easter bunny.


Authors note: I'm sorry its Easter and I can not resist the lure of a Weechester fic. Jelly beans and Chocolate Bunnies for all who read.

oooooooooosnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnooooooooo

"But Dean what if he can't find us?" 5 year old Sam lamented to his brother who was laying on their shared bed reading a book. Dean sat up and looked over at Sam with an eye roll and a sigh before responding.

"Didn't we just have this conversation, oh say about 4 months ago at Christmas time? I told you Santa would find us and he did. The Easter Bunny works in the same way."

"But Dean, Santa has all those elves to help out, the Easter Bunny has nobody." Sam looked so forlorn when he spoke it was hard for Dean to keep a straight face. Dean sighed again and patted the bed next to him. Sam quickly jumped on the bed and scooted next to his brother.

"Sammy, I'm only gonna explain this one more time and then, that's it." Dean looked down at Sam and his puppy dog eyes. "See tiger, the Easter Bunny _doesn't _work alone, he has lots of people helping him. Remember the other day when Dad was driving us home from the store, there was that dude standing outside that one plaza wearing a bunny costume…. that's one of the Easter Bunny's helpers. See, he's not just standin' out there waving at people going past, he looking out for kids and taking down which ones went by.

"But Dean how does he know where we live?" Sam asked still not convinced by his brothers explanation.

"That Sammy my boy is Easter Bunny magic." Dean said with authority and a knowing nod. "Besides I think the Easter Bunny and Santa share the same database. Santa found us, right, the Easter Bunny will find us too."

"But Dean……we don't live where we were living at Christmas time, Santa has the wrong address now……." Sam lamented once again and sulked down on the bed.

"Dad, see if you can convince him, I've done all I can do." Dean shook his head as he looked over at John sitting at the table leafing through some research. John chuckle to himself before looking back at the two boys.

"Sam you should listen to your brother, he's telling you the truth." John answered with a serious face and his most authoritative voice. "If Dean tells you the Easter Bunny is going to find us, then the Easter Bunny is going to find us."

"Really, dad?" Sam asked as he sat back up and looked over at John to see if he was lying.

"Really son, now you two hop into bed. The Easter bunny won't come for sure, if the two of you are still awake when he gets here."

"Aw dad…" Dean complained loudly at John's request. "its too early…"

"Bed now, and that's an order." John ordered with a sly wink and a knowing smile.

"C'mon Dean, hurry up." Sam ran around taking off his clothes and throwing on his pj's. He ripped down the bedspread and sheets before leaping underneath them and settling in. Muttering to himself, Dean stripped off his jeans and climbed in after Sam.

Hours later both boys were sound asleep and John himself was barely awake. So wrapped up in his research he totally forgot to leave out the two small baskets he had managed to pull together for the boys. Exhausted he stumbled into his own bed and quickly fell deep asleep.

The sun was barely poking through the curtains when Sam woke up and sat up in bed. Peering around the room he squealed with glee when he looked over at the kitchenette table and saw 2 large baskets brimming over with Chocolate and other Easter goodies.

"He came! He came!" Sam shouted as he leaped out of bed and ran up to the table. Startled by Sam's squeals of joy, Dean bolted up and was reaching under the pillow only to be shocked by seeing Sam already stuffing a Peep into his mouth.

"Holy crap!" Dean swore as he too leaped out of bed and ran up to the table. The sounds of both boys talking wilding quickly woke John up, and he threw his legs over the bed and sat up.

"He came, he came daddy." Sam ran over to John with a chocolate egg in one hand and marshmallow bunny in the other.

"What the hell?" John cursed, looking past Sam over at Dean by the table and the two baskets that were sitting there. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"The Easter bunny daddy." Sam scarfed down the chocolate egg before grabbing John by the hand, dragging him over to the table. "Look, my basket even has some neat games and some toy soldiers in it."

John began looking through both boys baskets, stunned at their appearance and more than a little concerned that they suddenly appeared without him hearing a thing. Stuffing a Peep into his mouth, Dean nudged John in the arm and gave him a big smile.

"Way cool dad." Dean said lowering his voice so Sam wouldn't hear him. "I knew you wouldn't let the little runt down, but this is way more than I was expecting. This had to set you back some bucks. Where on earth did you hide all this stuff?"

"This isn't my doing, Dean." John admitted taking a look over a Sam still happily going through his basket.

"You're kidding me right dad? No way….." Dean asked looking up at John. He just about spat out the Peep he was eating when he realized John was telling the truth. "But you said you got us some baskets, you know, cuz Sammy was all busted up about missing the Easter Bunny this year. You're telling me you didn't buy any of this stuff?"

"I _did_ buy you boys a couple of baskets, just not _these_ baskets." John nodded back over at the table. "I hid the ones I bought under the kitchen sink. I just forgot to pull them out last night before I fell asleep."

The two of them looked at each other before slyly walking over into the kitchen and opening up the cupboard under the sink. True to his word sat two small, barely filled Easter baskets.

"Holy crap dad, if those ones are you're, who left us those?" Dean looked over at his smiling little brother totally absorbed with his candy and nothing else.

"The Easter bunny?" John answered with raised eyebrows and a sly grin.

"Dad c'mon.." Dean answered back shocked at John's response. "Really?"

John still wasn't convinced it _was_ the Easter bunny who left them their Easter goodies but he wasn't about to let the boys know.

"I guess if its enough for Sam to believe in the Easter Bunny then its enough for me to believe in him as well." John lied before patting Dean on the shoulder. "Better get back over there before Sam started eating everything in your basket too."

"I want to see him try." Dean answered and with that he ran back over to the table and joined his brother in their candy bounty.

While the boys were distracted, John silently search the room for any signs of a supernatural entity and failed to find anything besides the two baskets sitting on the table.

"Son of a bitch." He said with a laugh as he ran his hand over his beard and leaned against the counter watching the boys enjoy their holiday treats. "There's no way I'm writing about _this_ in my journal. Happy Easter boys."

The end.

Happy Easter everyone!


End file.
